Your Not Sorry
by whitelion20202
Summary: When Lucy is tired of being known as weak and ignored she and her real friends decided to leave.What will happen? Oc's needed! * sorry about bad summary*
1. Chapter 1

You told me you're sorry, you told me that you'll never do it again, you told that you would stay by my side... I believed you. In the end you were never sorry.

Normal P.O.V

It was a peaceful morning for all over Magnolia as for most of Fairy Tail was In a great mood. For their beloved Lissana was home again. As I said **Most** of them, there was one stellar mage who left out on the partying. Lucy Heartfillia had and still is being ignored from not only most of the guild but her beloved Natsu as broke her heart knowing that there was no hope in the guild for her, but it must be done. She was going to quit Fairy Tail, it was obvious no-one really wanted her there besides her friends , well true ones all five of them were going to quit as the only reason they were still there was because they were tolerated.

LUCY P.O.V

I rubbed my eyes blinking away the sleep that still lingers. Sitting up I get ready to face the tasks that lie before me. I sighed," Why can't they just I'm not as weak as they think I am ?" Just then a familiar flash of golden light signaled the arrive of my love sick loyal lion spirit Leo the lion. " Hello Princess how may I be of service to your _need?" He put extra emphasis on "need" as usual to expect from my playboy lion. "Well now that you mention, there could be something.. oh ya ! I need you to train me and ask old mustache man if he could help." _I know It was risky but I was desperate as I didn't know what would happen after we left. "Sure." Loke stated plainly. With that he disappeared, as Virgo came. "Hime , Do you want me to pack your stuff? "Virgo stated in a monotone tone. I nod giving her the say so. As we had already planned this out a while back. I left for the guild, seeing that Virgo had it handled.

I walked through the guild's door for what may be the last time for a while. As I made my way to my friends was cut short by a fiery punch. " What the hell Flame-bastard!?" I heard Gajeel yell at the idiot named Natsu. He turned his gaze into a softened one as he looked at me " Oi, bunny-girl you alright?" After all I did see to have some burns and cuts. After recovering from the iron club Natsu stood up and sneered"You slut, piece of trash weak son of a ##### ! He walked forward with every step"Your to weak to even fight me yourself, you rather let Metal-Face over here do it for you!" It took it in me to not yell, scream, or even cry.

I was shaking in fury ! Out of Everyone he would do this." Guess what? Team Natsu has decided to kick your sorry ass off the team. Lisanna was always stronger than you so don't deny it." Just as those words left his mouth, a slap went right across his face burning bright red. Tears streaming down her face as Lisanna stood in front of him seething with anger. Natsu looked like a lost puppy by what he looked like right now. I smiled a grateful smile at her as she returned it." I've never expected him to do this. I'm sorry.." Her gaze averted to her shoes as she was in guilt. "It's okay." I gave her a small smile to show it was truly alright. As I walked back over to my friends who were giving death glares to Team Natsu, I went to ask them" Do you have your stuff?"They nodded to signal a ' Yes' , with that I put my hand on my key and asked Virgo to pick up everyone's stuff." Yes Hime-san, but wouldn't you like to punish me when I am done?" I mentally sweat-dropped after hearing that. I gave no answer. With that my friends and I went up to Master's office for us to resign.

GAJEEL'S P.O.V.

I can't believe I am actually doing this for bunny-girl. Ugh, no doubt we would be going on trains to travel. Don't get me wrong I couldn't care less if I leave this guild especially with Shrimp by my side. I'm just unsure where we're headed. Who knows next thing we cod be lying up dead in a ditch. Well probably them not so much myself. Gihi. "..jeel ,Gajeel, Gajeel, Gajeel! " I scowled when Shrimp had hit me with a book." Oi! What the Hell was that for?" "We called your name like Ten times before you gave us a response. "I looked at Lucy with a glare and growled softly. I guessed she heard because a smirk plastered her face. I went back to getting Panther lily from the bar , I guess he was talking with Carla. Hey, I knew that kiwi-loving cat liked her , well as much I liked Shrimp." Hey you two were leaving remember?" The two exceeds flew over and landed on my shoulders. As I walked through the crowded guild I felt a small tug on my pants. It was that fire-idiot's cat, Happy."Can I come?" His small words held so much emotion. I let out a heavy sigh as I decided to let him come along. I was going to regret this.

**Hello fellow Fangirls, You can call me Luna-san because ... I don't know :p**

**This is for one not a nalu fan-fic sorry for those fans. And not that cliche of a story , sure it started out as a one but trust me it isn't. HEY I NEED OC'S! SUBMIT SOME WITH THIS FORM ↓**

**NAME:**

**MAGIC**

**AGE**

**APPEARANCE**

**PET(OPTIONAL)**

***CAN USE MAGIC***

**BACKGROUND**

**Well that's about it as well as I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES !**

**-LUNA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello welcome back! I've never thought to get reviews. I always thought they would just scan and go. Thanks so much for the review ! Now onward the New Chapter.**

**Wendy's P.O.V**

" Lucy-nee, where are we going? I thought you said we were leaving remember?" I was confused Lucy-nee was just standing there doing nothing." Well we're waiting for Metal lumps over there along with someone else." Lucy than went back to being in a passive state. I thought what she said and finally ask," I thought it was only going to be us seven ?" The blond mage looked back and grinned like a manic. "You'll find out soon enough." I didn't ask anymore questions, I left to go talk to Romeo before we left. If it's anyone I will miss it would definitely be him. When I reached Romeo he glanced up from the magazine he was looking at. "Oh, hey Wendy you need something?" He smile warmed my heart, I _really didn't_ want to leave now." Um..well I am leaving in about 10-20 minutes and just wanted to say goodbye, wait no scratch that. More like a See you later. " My smile faltered when he just shrugged it later. " Well... bye.." I walked away refusing to let tears fall over a dumb, handsome, sweet boy. Argh ! I really need to leave now. The real question is, can I ?

**Lucy P.O.V**

** " Hey you guys! Master is ready for us come on."** I told them with a authority booming in my voice. The Guild looked at me crazy, and then went back to gossiping. A couple minutes later Gajeel, Wendy, Carla , Panther lily, Lisanna ,Levy, Juvia, and Happy ?! " Hey Iron eater why is the Salamander's Exceed here?" "Natsu disowned me." The usually perky voice of the blue exceed was dull and depressed. I just nodded and knocked on the door of Master's office. The nine of us entered and sat down in the chairs, though Gajeel stood against the wall. " Hello my Brats what troubles you today?" I looked at the others to see if anyone would like to back firmly nodded and I began" We would like to leave the Guild. "

-Time of the Skipper- ^ u ^

Same pov

"Gajeel, are you sure we're going the right way?'' I was scowling, no matter how many times I asked he would almost never answer. " For about the last time bunny-girl we're not lost. You hear that I know where we're going to shut alright?" I rolled my eyes at the Dragon Slayer, and huffed," So you say." We walked for about an hour more when we heard, more like the Dragon Slayers heard a faint call for help. I told Lisanna to fly over and see what was the fuss. The white-haired mage nodded at changed into her Animal Soul Take-over: Wings. When Lisanna came back she told me what'd she had seen," Yes it would not be a trap I presume, I suggest sending Wendy over there the Boy seems to be in bad condition." Lisanna smiled at me kindly , which I returned. After knowing what the ordeal was we raced over to them. There we saw a older looking boy and a scowling face on. I know knew how Gray felt about Natsu with the whole disliking. Who knows maybe we could be friends, but then again probably not. I walked over to the panic-stricken girl, but with one glance her cold barrier went up. As I took in her appearance it shocked me a little. The girl had Long violet hair that she wears down with a black flower clipped in to hold up her bangs. Very pale, pieced ears with two gold rings at the top of her left ear and a gold flower in the regular spot on her left. Wears a deep green strapless knee length dress with an armored neck guard and shoulder plates in black with gold swirls on them. A black vine belt with a gold pouch that has her seeds in it. The skirt of the dress is ruffled with vines curled around it falling down from the belt and her boots are dark green knee high combat boots with black thorny vines wrapped around them. "Hello, my name is Violet Fukushu , may I ask your names?" I stared in shock this girl had some manners it supposed."Ok, well to start of I'm Lucy Heartfilla, daughter of late Jude and Layla Heartfillia. The one healing your friend is known as Wendy Marvell," I saw her turn her head at my little blue-haired imouto," Continuing on, The blue-haired fine ladies back here are my " sisters' Levy Mc-garden and Juvia a. k. a Rain-woman. The last one is an Iron Dragon Slayer known as Gajeel Redfox .We also have here is Lisanna Strauss of the taker-over exceeds are Happy, Carla, and Panther-lily." I finished with a smile. Violet only looked on with disinterest, like we weren't worth her time. " So, anyways who's your friend, maybe more?" I wiggled my eyebrows at the last sentence, goodness I becoming Mira. " Well _Pigtails_, he is my friend and only that ! If you wanted to know his name so badly it's Orion Alvarez." I glance over to him and take in his appearance he was at a height of 6'with an athletic build, he contains Dark saphire eyes, a light tan,he has wavy blonde hair with the sides wavy and the top spiked up like a mohawk style he is seen wearing a white coat open revealing a crimson v-neck shirt,black skinny jeans hold up by a gray belt that has a black cross belt buckle,black combat boots. I went back to what that girl" Violet" called me earlier.

"_You didn't just call me that?!" _

_" Wow, that took so long , and maybe I did SO WHAT?!" _

_" You're on Plant Girl !"_

_"That's all you got?" _

_" I'm just getting started!" _

_" Ok than Cosplayer bring it on"_

I went to punch her in the face and she dodged. I turned around to see her do a roundhouse kick to my lower region, I barely leaned back in time to see her deliver a blow to my ribs. I stumble and cough. " Wow, this weak you seemed so much stronger than this. Hmph.' " Lucy-sama get up I know your stronger than this! I agree with Rain-woman you can win this. Come on Lucy-chan show them all you got, you know you can. Lucy-nee be careful! I don't want you unconscious just yet!" _ 'Well that surely helps_' I stood up wincing from the growing brightness.' You asked for it.." I growled softly then ran to her at full speed I stopped just before running into her. I give her a few punches making her stumble and fall." Now the fun is really starting. Dark Thorns: Capture & Seal." I saw purple thorns running at me at medium speed, I decided to use this chance to call Cancer. " Open Gate of The Crab: Cancer!" I looked at Cancer and nodded as he lunged with his scissors cutting the thorns at maximum speed. " Hah, take that! You'll think twice about doing that again!" my victory was cut short as someone shouted " Wool Bomb" I turned around to see Aries effectively stopping the poison-filled thorn coming toward me. ' _Okay, no more celebrating I barely made it out of that one.' Open gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!" I send him to do a sand attack while I was trying to keep the other two Zodiacs open. " Leave now and you won't get hurt," Violet sneered every last word of her sentence. I raged so hard that a golden light encased my body and when I looked back I had stars encircling my body. Suddenly a spell came into my mind._

_Call on the Zodiacs, Silver, and Bronze_

_Combine them together to get One_

_Survey the Stars and Above_

_I call on thee to shine upon_

_Open the Gates of Love_

_" BANISHING DARKNESS: ANGEL"S SPITE " _

**_And that was it for today, and yes I am sorry for what had happen yesterday. -_-"_**

**_Lucy- Yep, also Luna-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail or The OC's those belong to their respective owners. _**

**_Happy- Why wasn't I in this chapter as much or ever. *pouts*_**

**_Luna- Ugh, don't you know what happened to the others when the complain? * gives a Death glare*_**

**_Lucy- well why that's going on be sure to hashtag #FairyTailRevolution, so than we can invade Poland ( JK) :)_**

**_Laxus- How can you be still be smiling?_**

**_Lucy- dunno_**

**_Laxus- -_-''_**

**_Well bye everyone !_**


End file.
